


Safeword

by Kwerky_Bakusquad



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markipler - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Hitting, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, dom!Mark, sub!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwerky_Bakusquad/pseuds/Kwerky_Bakusquad
Summary: 4 times Ethan’s ex didn’t listen to his safeword, and the first time Mark did.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Male Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing crankiplker and posting on ao3! 
> 
> major tw for abuse 
> 
> enjoy :)

1

BDSM dynamics weren’t new to Ethan. He researched them way longer than he probably should have and had experimented with a few people he’d met at kink clubs, but before he met his boyfriend, Joshua, he’d never experienced a full relationship. 

They had rules in place, punishments, hard limits set in stone, and most importantly a safeword, avocado, since they discussed the terms over takeout Mexican food and they shared a bowl of guacamole. 

The beginning of the relationship was perfect, Ethan felt like he was dreaming due to how amazing Joshua was as a boyfriend and dominant. It was all great... until it wasn’t. 

One of the rules was for Ethan to never get home after nine-thirty, and if he was going to he needed to at least text Joshua to let him know. But Seán was in town for the first time in a while, and Ethan got carried away with the drinks and banter and before he knew it, it was eleven p.m. he was drunk, and his phone was across the room blowing up. 

Seán got an Uber back to his Air BnB and Mark watched Ethan from across the room as he frantically typed out apology texts to Joshua. “Do you need a ride?” Mark asked, he was sober due to no being able to drink, and Ethan looked up at him with glazed over yet hopeful eyes. 

“Yes please,” 

At this point Mark didn’t know anything about Joshua, other than that he was a friend of Ethan’s. Ethan wasn’t out to anyone, he didn’t even know what he was himself. 

When he arrived to Joshua’s apartment, he told Mark he was supposed to be going over to his friend’s tonight to drink anyways, he walked inside, hands shaking as he thought about what was to come. 

Joshua immediately cornered him, his hand tightly wrapping around the smaller boy’s throat. “One drink and you forget all your rules?” Joshua growls and Ethan tries to gulp. 

“I’m so sorry Josh, I was just having fun with friends and—“ 

“I don’t care Ethan,” the man says, “I bet you just liked being around two guys bigger than you, right?” 

Ethan’s eyes widen at the connotations and he immediately shook his head, “No, I don’t like them in that way I swear, we were just drinking and time slipped—“ his interrupted by a hand harshly hitting his cheek. Ethan freezes, wincing in pain. 

Sure, slapping sometimes is involved in these types of relationships, but not for Ethan, and he’d made that pretty clear do to the chance it would leave a mark and he has to film and stream. 

“Avocado,” Ethan says quickly, his eyes staying closed tightly as he waits for the hand to be removed from his neck, but it never happens. 

“You can’t safeword out of this,” Joshua laughs, “this is a punishment, you’re not supposed to like it,” Ethan open his eyes quickly but words refuse to leave his mouth as he takes the rest of what Joshua wants to give him. 

The next day, he went to Mark’s without looking in the mirror, but as soon as he walked in and Mark and Evan stared at him with wide eyes shocked, he knew that Joshua violated one of Ethan’s biggest hard limits. 

but it was ok, he deserved it. 

2

“Ethan!” Joshua calls from the bedroom. Ethan continues to brush his teeth as he peeks out the bathroom door to look at his boyfriend. Joshua is sitting on the bed, putting on socks. 

“Yeah~” Ethan mumbles out around his toothpaste and toothbrush. Joshua looks up and cringes at his boyfriend. 

“Are you almost ready?” 

Ethan was finally going to introduce Mark to his boyfriend, it’s Valentine’s Day, and Mark had invited Ethan to go out on a double date with him and a girl he had recently began dating. 

Mark didn’t know about Joshua, matter of fact he gave Ethan a big speech about how he should begin putting himself back out there since his breakup with Mika, and that he’s doing better than he thought he would after his long relationship with Amy. 

Ethan nods and goes back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth. “Just let me get dressed!” He calls out to Joshua but as he turns to put on his shirt he feels hands grab his sides. 

“You’re so pretty,” Joshua whispers into the boy’s neck before he begins to kiss down it. 

Ethan whines, “Josh, Mark will be here soon–“ 

“I don’t care,” the man turns his around and connects their lips roughly before pushing him down to his knees. Ethan looks up at his boyfriend, begging him silently to not make him, but Joshua unzips his pants and pulls his dick out. 

“You can’t let me go to dinner like this,” he says dominantly as he grips Ethan’s hair and pulls him closer to him. “Now suck,” 

Ethan gives him one last look before opening his mouth and getting to work. He prays to whatever god is out there that Mark is running late, but the door downstairs opens and he knows that Mark never knocks. 

“Ethan!” Mark yells, “we’re here!” A female giggles and Ethan goes to pull away but Joshua stops him by roughly tugging on his hair. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he says and Ethan looks between his boyfriend and the door. 

“Joshua, no, Mark is here...” Ethan tries to move but Joshua just thrust forward, his dick poking at Ethan’s cheek. 

Footsteps begin up the stairs and Ethan feels himself close to a panic attack. “Avocado,” Ethan says, “avocado,” 

Joshua shuts the bathroom door but doesn’t stop. “You can handle this, you just like Mark more.” He rolls his eyes at Ethan’s face, “tell him you need a second and finish me off,” 

“No,” Ethan whispers, “please listen to me... avocado–“ Joshua roughly pulls Ethan’s to his feet by his hair and gets into his face. 

“You’re going to regret it if we stop,” he growls and Ethan gulps, not wanting to find out what will happen so he quickly yells out to mark, 

“Give us a few more minutes!” And gets back onto his knees. 

3

“Ethan I’m serious,” Mark looks at his friend, blocking the door. “Is he hurting you?” 

Mark looks like he’s on the edge of sadness and anger. They’d just went to film a video where Ethan needed to take off his shirt, normally this would have been fine, except that he didn’t have time to cover any marks with concealer and he completely forgot about the bruises, so he took off his shirt and Mark’s reaction reminded him of what he uncovered. 

“No!” Ethan shouts, 

“Then why are you covered in bruises? And that one day when you came over with bruises on your chin and cheek bone...” Mark curses under his breath, “I’m going to fucking kill him,” 

“Mark,” Ethan sighs, “he did hurt me... but I wanted it,” 

That was wasn’t completely true and he knew it, he knew that for most of the bruises he’d begged Joshua not to hit him. Or he had covered his mouth as he cried, but technically he didn’t hate all of them, but the ones he wanted weren’t currently showing. 

“You... wanted him to hurt you... like–“ Mark darken, but just slightly, enough that Ethan misses it, “I didn’t know you liked that...” 

Ethan looks away, “I’m not someone that flaunts the fact that I’m in a bdsm relationship,” 

Mark steps away from the door, “I’m sorry,” he sighs, “I just don’t want you to get hurt..” 

“I know Mark,” Ethan smiles, wishing that he could bring himself to jump into Mark’s arms and tell him about how Joshua really is.... Mark’s strong arms. 

Ethan drives to Joshua’s house after filming. His mind isn’t filled with his boyfriend like it should be, instead it’s filled with Mark. How he looked trying to protect him and the thought of falling into Mark’s arms and being held to his chest. 

Before he knows it he’s waking into his boyfriend’s house and up the stairs to the bedroom. 

He’s so zoned out that by the time he’s in the bedroom, and his boyfriend is trying to ask about his day, he doesn’t even notice. 

“Ethan!” Joshua finally yells and Ethan is snapped quickly back to real life. 

“I’m sorry,” he quickly says and Joshua laughs at him. 

“It’s okay, come here,” he waves him over and Ethan jumps into his arms, enjoying the few seconds of comfort. 

For a second Ethan thinks that the night won’t involve much more than this, cuddling in bed, but just as he begins to settle into his boyfriend’s grip, Joshua moves. 

“I got us something new to try,” he says, Ethan sighs sadly but covers it up with a small smile, 

“Yeah?” He asks and lets Joshua push him off of his lap and walk across the room. He grabs a bag and brings it back over to Ethan. 

Ethan nervously watches what Joshua pulls out, a ball gag. 

“You just talk so much...” Joshua smirks, “so I figured that this would shut you up for a while,” 

Ethan just stares at it, “how about my safeword?” Ethan asks, “or if I really need out?” 

“You don’t need a safeword!” Joshua snaps, throwing the gag onto the bed roughly and making Ethan flinch. “I know what’s best for you,” 

“O-okay,” Ethan stutters and Joshua’s face morphs into a kind smile as he reaches out to pat the boy’s hair. 

“Good boy, now get undressed for me,” 

It’s not long before Ethan has tears running down his face as he wishes this all could stop. He was already so exhausted, and yet Joshua had made him even more so. 

He tries to speak but his words come out as muffled messes of drool and whines. 

Joshua was currently buried deep in him with no prep as it “felt better that way” he had been abusing Ethan’s prostate for who knows how long all while calling him degrading names and leaving scratches down his back and bruises on his ass. 

Sure Ethan could take a lot, and he enjoyed being spanked, but there were limits and Joshua crossed every single one of them. 

When Joshua finally finished he pulls out of Ethan and stands up, stretching his arms over his head before undoing the gag around Ethan’s face. 

Ethan’s world is foggy, his only thought being to be good for Joshua. He blinks up at his Dom who rolls his eyes at the boy and mumbles something about him being pathetic before helping him stand up. 

“You should probably get going, you have to film in the morning right?” 

Did Ethan hear that right? Joshua expects Ethan to leave after that? 

“I mean you could shower here but I really needed a shower tonight and there’s only so much hot water...” 

Ethan nods his head not being about to form cohesive thoughts let alone words and begins to get redressed. When he finishes he waits for Joshua instruction on what to do next, 

“I love you and I’ll see you later,” the man says and presses a kiss to Ethan’s lips before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Ethan stands there for a moment before finding his keys and trying to make his way to his car. His brain is too dizzy, and he tries to remind himself to just go hone, yet somehow, twenty minutes later, he’s not in front of his own house, but rather Mark’s.

His feet have a mind of their own as he gets out of his car, head still in the clouds as he makes his way to Mark’s front porch and rings the door bell. The only thought in his head is falling into Mark’s arms. 

He sees that there aren’t any lights on inside and cringes at the thought of waking Mark up, but he still waits, listening as footsteps get closer to the door before pausing and the front door swings open. 

“Ethan?” Mark asks. He’s in his pajamas, which only consists of a pair of fuzzy plaid pants, and his hair is back in a ponytail. 

Ethan doesn’t speak he just stares at his friend’s face, whole body still trembling. 

“Ethan, are you okay?” Mark reaches out but as he places his hand on the younger boy’s arm, Ethan flinches away, his eyes going wide and Mark backs away slightly. “Come in,” 

Ethan walks behind Mark, who leads him into the living room and pats the couch. Ethan stands there for a moment before falling into the comfort of the familiar furniture and curling his knees into his chest. 

“Ethan,” Mark whispers softly, “what’s wrong?” 

Ethan stares at his friend, eyes glazing over before he speaks, “I don’t want to be with Joshua anymore,” he says barely above a whisper, “he doesn’t listen,” 

Mark furrows his eyebrows, “what doesn’t he listen to?” 

Ethan lets his head fall, eyes squeezed shut, “my safeword,” 

Mark instantly reaches out to hug his friend, “can I touch you?” He asks and when Ethan nods he pulls him into his chest. “What did he do?” 

Ethan sighs softly at the comfort, “He hit me, and used me,” Ethan sighs, his eyes closing, “didn’t let me stay the night,” 

Mark tenses, pulling away slightly, “he did what?” His tries to steady his voice, take deep breaths so that he doesn’t scare Ethan, but it didn’t work as Ethan flinched away for the second time. 

“It’s okay,” Ethan tries, “I deserved it,” 

Mark frowns but his head is screaming, he knew this was happening, he shouldn’t of let Ethan convince him otherwise. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Eth, I shouldn’t of let you leave after I say those bruises earlier...” Mark pulls the boy into his chest again. 

“It’s my fault, Mark,” Ethan mumbles, his head is still way too foggy for this conversation, “I just wanted to be good for him,” Ethan squeezes his eyes shut, trying to force himself out of subspace but he’s unable to, Joshua managed to push him too deep. 

“It’s not your fault,” Mark says sternly, “never say it’s your fault,” Mark pulls away to look into Ethan’s eyes, a stern look on his face, but as he finally gets a good look into his younger friend’s eyes he knows that Ethan is too far gone to be trying to reason with him. His face softens, “Ethan,” he says softly, “what happened tonight?” 

Ethan frowns at the reminder, “I just wanted to cuddle,” he says barely above a whisper, flash backs from only a hour or two before flash through his mind, “he didn’t listen,” he whispers slightly louder, he squeezes his eyes shut, “he didn’t listen when I said that I didn’t like gags,” 

Mark lifts his hand up to Ethan’s jaw, lightly rubbing, knowing that the younger’s boy’s jaws are probably hurting, “he wouldn’t let me safeword,” 

Mark, once again, finds himself getting mad, “what do you mean?” 

“We had a safe word, avocado, and everytime I tried to use it he would say I didn’t need it, or I couldn’t use it...” Ethan looks down, “I deserved it,” 

“Ethan,” Mark sighs, “you know that that’s not good, right? It’s not your fault,” Mark groans, “tomorrow, do you think you’d be able to go over to his house with me?” 

Ethan feels his heart rate increase, his breathing becoming more rapid at what will happen tomorrow, “Mark...” Ethan says, “I really don’t want to...” 

Mark nods, “that’s okay,” the older man smiles, “it’s okay,” he pulls Ethan closer to him. “Can you stay here for a minute while I go get some stuff?” When Ethan nods Mark hurries out of the room. 

He comes back with some pillows and blankets from his bed and sets them next to Ethan before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Since him and Amy had broken up, and he stopped his fling with the girl he went on the double date with Ethan, he hadn’t had a submissive in his house. He’d been a Dom for a while, never really talking about it with friends, and when he heard Ethan wasn’t just dating a guy, but also a Dom, he felt like he’d missed his chance. 

He’d had a crush on Ethan for a while, but his own sexuality along with Ethan’s kept him from acting on it, along with the fact that he wasn’t sure if the younger man was comfortable with bdsm. 

Since his fling, he figured he needed to get over this crush before getting into any new relationships, whether that be romantic or purely sexual. 

Because of this though, he didn’t have the usual snacks he kept around for aftercare. Usually he’d keep small bags of cookies and gummies, along with juice. He grabs a water bottle and some creal he kept specially for Ethan before pouring some into a bowl and walking back into the living room. He smiles when he sees the boy had already cuddled into the blankets, and he joins him on the couch before opening the bottle of water and handing it to him. 

“I need you to at least drink this whole bottle before falling asleep,” he says and Ethan nods, beginning to sip it as he continues to stare off into space. 

“I brought some dry cereal too,” Mark says and offers him the bowl, and Ethan reaches out and takes a few pieces before putting it into his mouth. Mark smiles satisfied that the boy did what he asked before he settles in next to him. A yawn escapes his mouth as he reaches for the remote and turns on the TV. Ethan just watches while he silently continues to drink his water. When he picks a movie finally, he wraps his arm around Ethan and makes sure that the boy is comfortable before settling in himself. 

“You good at this, Mark,” Ethan mumbles after about a half hour, his water bottle has been finished and Mark is walking back in with it refilled. The bowl of cereal has been discarded on the side table. 

Mark smiles at the complement as he sits down. “I try,” he replies and brings his hand up to pet Ethan’s hair. 

“You’ve done this before,” Ethan smiles accusingly, “why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well I also don’t like to flaunt that I’m into bdsm,” he smirks, “I wish I had more stuff but I haven’t had a submissive here in a while,” 

Ethan nods slowly, taking in the information. It obvious that he’s came out of his subspace quite a bit, but there’s still a little bit lingering. Mark sighs, “can I see where he hurt you?” 

Ethan freezes nervously, but he realizes that it’s just Mark, his best friend, and he takes off his shirt. Mark gets a better look at the marks he’d seen earlier that day, along with some new scratches that were left down his back. 

Mark sighs frustratedly, “did you want any of these?” He asks as he stands up and reaches out a hand to pull Ethan up as well. 

They go into the bathroom and Mark pulls out a first aid kit. “Under different circumstances I wouldn’t have cared as much...” Ethan frowns, “that goes for the scratches at least,” a blush has filled the younger boy’s face and Mark just smirks at him as he begins to apply Neosporin to the places where the scratches are the worst. 

When he finishes he steps back slightly. “There’s more stuff here, I’m going to go get you some of my pajamas to wear, if you have anything also under your pants you want to treat you can, whether you liked it or not,” Mark gives him one last look before leaving, closing the door behind him, and Ethan finally gets a good look at himself. 

He never really realized how bad the bruises looked. He usually avoided mirrors due to the fact that he knew how bad they were. Yet looking at himself now he can’t believe that he stayed so long. 

He didn’t even remember when half of them happened, he just remembered Joshua getting angry at him. 

A soft knock on the door catches his attention and it opens to reveal Mark. The older man smiles softly and hands him a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. 

Ethan thanks him and Mark leaves again, waiting for Ethan downstairs. 

As he waits he can’t help but let thoughts flow through his head, he hates Joshua, he doesn’t know how he’ll stop himself from killing tomorrow if Ethan isn’t there. Then his thoughts migrate, he would never treat Ethan like that, he wants to protect the soft boy, and show him that there are better guys out there... and one’s standing right in front of him. Mark shakes away those thoughts, Ethan might like guys, and be interested in the same things as Mark is sexually, but Ethan never said he liked Mark, they’re best friends, and Mark doesn’t want to ruin that. 

Ethan walks down the stairs, looking extra cuddly in Mark’s clothes and the older man nearly melts at the site. “Thank you so much, Mark,” Ethan sighs, “I really don’t even remember getting here... I don’t know why I came over...” 

“It’s okay,” Mark smiles, “I’m really happy you did,” silence falls between them and Ethan hears his phone buzz on the side table, when he picks it up he’s surprised to see that it’s already five in the morning, and guilt washes over him, he kept Mark awake all night. Then his eyes glance at the notification, twenty new messages from Joshua. 

Ethan’s heart begins to race and he unlocks the phone, looking through the messages. The messages consist of Joshua concerned that Ethan hadn’t texted him, and then him getting mad at Ethan for ignoring him. 

— it’s 5am and you still haven’t text me? I’m coming over, you better be ready 

Ethan whimpers which gets Mark’s attention and he shows him the phone, as soon as he reads the message Ethan watches his body language change. 

“Let me call him,” he says sternly, Ethan shakes his head no at first, pulling the phone closer to his chest, but when it buzzes again he freezes. 

— Where are you?

Ethan gives in and hands Mark the phone nervously, Mark holds it to his ear, watching as Ethan brings his knees to his chest. 

“Hello?” Joshua sounds angry as he answer, his tone domineering and it makes Mark smirk. 

“He’s at my house, he’s safe because he’s not with you, and I’m going to need you to stop bothering him,” Mark crosses his arms. 

“I’m going to need you to stop thinking that you know best for Ethan. I always knew that he liked you, always staying late at your house...how long have you been fucking?” Mark cuts him off by laughing. 

“Not only have I known Eth much longer than you have, I know that I know what’s best for him, and while no, we aren’t together, at least I know what no means,” Mark looks over at Ethan who’s staring at him mortified, “now, what time should I stop by your house to pick up Ethan’s things?” 

Mark begins to pace as he listens to the silence on the other end, “you can’t decide what Ethan wants, let me talk to him,” 

Mark glances over at Ethan, “Fine but you’ll be on speaker,” he takes the phone away from his ear and mutes himself. 

“Eth,” he says softly as he sits next to the fragile boy, “he’s wants to talk to you, it’ll be on speaker and I’m right here, okay?” Ethan nods and takes the phone, unmuting them before putting it on speaker. 

“H-hello?” 

“Hey baby boy, I’m going to come pick you up okay? We’ll go to my house and talk about this,” Ethan begins to shake and without thinking he reaches out and grabs Mark’s hand. Mark let’s him intertwine their fingers and smiles down at their hands. 

“No Joshua,” Ethan says, trying to sound brave but his voice wavers. “I don’t want to be with you anymore,” Mark squeezes his hand for encouragement. 

“Do you really think you have a say in that?” Joshua laughs, “you’ll never find anyone better than me who will put up with you,” Ethan feels a tear rush down his face and Mark interrupts. 

“Okay you’re done,” Mark says, “I’ll be over around noon, I want all of his things packed up so that I can just grab them and go,” Mark doesn’t listen to Joshua’s protests as he hangs up and pulls Ethan into a hug. 

“You did so good,” he smiles, “I’m so proud of you,” Ethan melts into Mark’s chest and smiles at the praise, one of his biggest weaknesses was praise and yet Joshua refused to ever praise him. 

“Can we go to bed now?” Ethan asks, he was exhausted and Mark was too. 

“Of course, you can take my bed and I’ll sleep down here...” Mark is cut off by Ethan grabbing his hand, 

“No Mark,” Ethan says and looks down slightly as his cheeks burn, “I want you there...” and that’s how Ethan ended up cuddles into Mark’s arms, fast asleep, as Mark watches over him to make sure he was safe. 

5 

It was four months later when Ethan was comfortable enough to be in a relationship again. Mark was there with him the entire time. 

Ethan admitted that he liked Mark only a couple weeks after his breakup with Joshua, and when Mark confessed that he felt the same, Ethan asked if he could have some time to recover. 

So in the three months they aren’t dating they continue to film for Unus Annus, flirt enough to make Evan groan every few minutes, and when they’re done they cuddle, exchanging a couple of kisses here and there. 

Four months after the breakup theyre in a relationship and Ethan admits that he’s ready to take it further because he trusts Mark, and everything goes perfect. 

“Hey,” Mark smiles as he walks down the stairs from being locked up in his office all day filming. Ethan got there half way through the day with Spencer and spent his time editing some videos on his laptop. 

“Hey! How was filming?” Ethan asks with a smile as Mark collapses on the couch next to him. 

“It was good,” Mark smiles and looks up at his boyfriend from where his head rests on Ethan’s lap, “I missed you though,” a cheesy grin stays on his face and Ethan rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up!” He laughs and Mark just continues to smile at him. Mark sits up and kisses the boy, it was supposed to only be a small innocent kiss, but Mark loves kissing Ethan and so it turns into more. 

Ethan ends up on Mark’s lap as the older man explores the younger’s mouth with his tongue. Ethan moans lightly as Mark’s hands reach his bum and Mark smirks. 

“God you’re so perfect,” Mark says as he pulls away and stands up, lifting Ethan with him. 

“Mark!” Ethan gasps as he begins to carry him upstairs and Mark chuckles and opens up the bedroom door. Mark tosses Ethan over on the bed as he takes off his shirt and crawls back on top on him, 

“I couldn’t think of anything but those little pictures you sent me yesterday while I was filming,” Mark says and Ethan blushes as he looks away, “no no,” Mark laughs and moves Ethan’s face to look at him, “did you think you could just get away with that?” 

Ethan bites his lip as he thinks about everything Mark might do to him, and when Mark’s finger slip under his shirt he moans loudly. 

As the scene goes on, it is quickly the hardest scene they’ve done so far. Mark laughs as Ethan struggles to move his arms as he pins them to the bed. “Mark please,” he begs and Mark smiles as he continues with what he was doing. 

Ethan enjoys it, finding himself liking all of it, unlike when he was with Joshua. As he gets closer to his climax, he tells Mark who encourages him to cum, stroking him the final couple times before he’s a mess of moans and mumbled words that Mark can’t make out. 

Mark continues to fuck into him, his hand coming back to squeeze his ass, bringing one hand down harshly on the left side. Ethan moans feeling himself get overstimulated and he begins to let himself for the first time since Joshua slip into his subspace. 

Joshua the thought of his ex fills his foggy brain and he tries to push it away as bad thoughts fill him head. Mark’s going to kick you out too 

Ethan whimpers at the thought, and yet he feels himself sinking deeper into his headspace. No no no no 

Ethan shakes his head, he doesn’t want to fall, he can’t protect himself, he can’t defend himself— “red!” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth Mark pulls out quickly. Helping the boy sit up as he searches his face for what’s wrong, “are you okay?” Mark asks, concern laced in his voice and Ethan bites his lip, Mark stopped... 

“I’m sorry,” Ethan says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to safeword out I was just stuck in my head...” 

“Ethan,” Mark sighs, “it’s okay, even if you didn’t mean to, a part of you didn’t want to go on,” Mark smiles lightly to show him that he’s not upset, “it’s okay,” 

Ethan falls into Mark’s arms. “I was falling,” Ethan admits, “into subspace and it scared me,” 

Mark sighs and hugs him tightly. “It’s okay,” Mark says, “we can go slower, we’ll see about getting you to your subspace later,” Mark smiles, 

“No I’m okay now that I know you will stop, we can go on...” Ethan looks frantic and Mark shakes his head. 

“No, you safeworded out, we need to stop for right now,” Mark slips out of the bed, “I’m going to go get a washcloth and some water and snacks,” Mark smiles, “I’ll be right back,” 

After he leaves Ethan finds his mind still racing. Mark’s disappointed in me. He rubs his forehead knowing it’s not true, he hates me. 

“I brought some water, juice, and fruit snacks,” Mark says as he walks back in. He’s now wearing boxers but Ethan can still see his hand on through the material. 

“Let me help you clean up and then we’ll cuddle?” Mark sets all the snacks to the side and holds up a wash cloth and bottle of lotion. 

“Let me help you,” Ethan says, completely ignoring everything the older man said. “Please... you’re doing so much for me,” 

“Ethan–“ Mark sighs but he’s cut off. 

“I’ll tell you if I really need to stop, I’m serious...” Ethan sighs, “please let me help,” 

Mark sighs and sits down next to Ethan, beginning to wipe his drying cum off of the boy’s stomach. 

“Why did you safeword?” Mark asks, 

“What?” Ethan asks, 

“Tell me exactly why you safeworded and I’ll think about letting you help me,” Mark says, and reaches over to grab the bottle of water, “drink,” 

“I was afraid of not being able to stand up for myself because of being in subspace,” Ethan says, he closes his eyes tightly, “like with Joshua,” 

Mark just stares at Ethan sadly, “I reminded you of him?” 

“No!” Ethan gasps, “well, not really,” He sighs, “going into subspace reminds me of that night... I don’t want it to but it does,” Ethan frowns, “I’m okay now, I know you’ll stop, and I would like to help you at least,” 

“Okay,” Mark sighs, “but we need to work on you associating your subspace with something better,” Mark smiles, “like me,” 

“We can do that now...” Ethan begins to mess with his fingers, “I’m still feeling a little foggy,” 

Mark’s smile turns into a smirk and he takes the bottle of water from the boy and stands up. “Then come get on your knees,” 

Ethan scrambles to follow the orders and he settles on his knees at Mark’s feet, looking up at him as he feels his mind getting foggier. 

“Such a good boy,” Mark smiles as he strokes Ethan’s face, “go on,” he removes his hand and Ethan reaches out to take Mark out of his underwear and Mark nods lightly when Ethan glances up at him. 

He quickly swallows before opening his mouth and letting his lips wrap around the older man’s tip, Mark lets out a small moan and it encourages Ethan to continue. He teases the tip for a moment before beginning to bob his head, letting Mark reach the back of his throat, before going back to just the tip. 

Mark grips at Ethan’s hair when he gets close and a moan leaves his mouth. “I’m gonna come,” he says, “are you going to swallow?” 

Ethan mumbles something before letting his throat relax and letting his dick go further down his throat before Mark cums, shooting his load down the boy’s throat. After a moment Mark pulls away, groaning as he watches Ethan quickly swallow before looking up at him with hazy eyes. 

“Are you ready to cuddle now?” Mark asks with a small smile and Ethan nods, crawling into the bed, and letting Mark wrap him up in blankets before pulling him into his chest. 

Maybe subspace isn’t a terrible place after all...


End file.
